Pelle, Gamelle et Cie
by Eryn Collins
Summary: Vol plané d'Albus Dumbledore dans l'escalier, faux pas et gueule de bois, culbute en cours de vol...Bref ,les dégringolades en tout genre attendent nos amis, les sorciers...


**Titre** : L'escalier était de mèche…

**Cascadeur** : Albus Dumbledore (à moins que ce ne soit l'escalier…)

**Rating** : G (tout public)

**Disclamer** : et non rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la magnifique JKR…

En réponse au **Concours de Gamelles** organisé par Loufoca ( lien dans mes favoris).

Je précise qu'il reste encore 12 thèmes de gadins en tout genre qui seront regroupés sous l'appellation générique : _**« Pelle, Gamelle et Cie »**_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Il était une fois, dans l'école de magie de Poudlard, un vieux directeur nommé Albus Dumbledore. Nous ne pouvons pas dire que l'école souffrait de moyens financiers. Elle était au contraire très riche, au sens pécuniaire, bien sûr, mais également si nous regardions la qualité de ses enseignements.

Du moins, c'est ce que devait sûrement se dire la foule de nouveaux élèves se pressant devant les portes magistrales de ce qui allait devenir leur maison, pour un bail minimum (et souhaité) de 7 ans…

Mais à ce moment se produisit quelque chose de fort **peu** probable, presque insignifiant en vérité, mais, ces élèves ne le savent pas encore, qui allait provoquer un véritable chamboulement. Que dis-je ! Un événement sans précédent dans l'histoire de l'école.

Vous vous demandez à cet instant précis de quoi pouvait-il s'agir. Cherchez donc un peu. Peeves aurait-il été exclu de l'école ? Cherchez mieux. Severus Rogue aurait-il troqué ses sempiternelles robes noires pour un ensemble marcel et shorty en lycra rose flachy ? Vous avez vraiment l'esprit mal placé. En vérité, cela est beaucoup plus simple. Voyez par vous-même.

Un jeune élève, tout juste 11 ans pour vous dire, patientait dans le hall d'entrée de l'école, en attendant que l'on veuille bien les laisser entrer dans la Grande Salle pour la Cérémonie de Répartition. Vous dire qu'il s'ennuyait serait un euphémisme et feu-ma mère m'aurait défendu d'utiliser ici un autre qualificatif. Simplement, ce magicien en herbe, loin d'être perturbé par l'excitation générale de ses camarades, se mit à essayer d'enlever méticuleusement une pointe, fichue on ne sait pourquoi dans le vieil escalier en bois.

Vous ne le savez pas encore – ou du moins peut-être l'avez deviné – mais ce geste aura de fâcheuses conséquences.

En effet, à partir de ce moment précis, le travail du bois de l'escalier s'est accéléré. Alors que cet ensemble ordonné de marches en bois n'avait subi que l'usure due aux pas répétés des étudiants durant des siècles et des siècles, avait également résisté aux potions fuyantes d'un certain Neville Longdubat – qui parait-il, étaient pourtant fort destructrices – cet escalier millénaire allait connaître la déchéance à cause d'un élève pas comme les autres…

A partir de ce jour-là, l'escalier ne fit que craquer. Cela était fort dommage – du moins pour nos bambins – car il était alors devenu impossible de sortir en douce par la porte – moyen il est vrai, très simple, mais habituellement la simplicité est le meilleur moyen. Hélas pour ceux qui étaient nés de la dernière pluie et qui ne maîtrisaient pas – encore, on leur souhaite – les nombreux souterrains, les passages cachés et les sorties demeurées secrètes… Hélas parce que l'horrible concierge, Mr Rusard, n'avait plus à travailler aussi durement pour punir de manière impitoyable ces chenapans qui voulaient passer la nuit à la belle étoile. Il est vrai que cet incident de la pointe lui avait terriblement facilité le travail. Plus besoin de courir à travers le château, il suffisait d'attendre, caché dans un coin sombre que l'élève imprudent pose le pied sur la première marche et là…

Vous allez me dire « comment une simple pointe pourrait-elle faire autant de dégâts ? »

En vérité, ce n'est pas une simple pointe. C'était une pointe magique. Je sens déjà un ruminement d'indignation. Vous pouvez ruminer mais laissez moi expliquer le pourquoi du comment de cette tragédie…

Je vous ai déjà précisé que cet escalier était millénaire. Il remonte à la construction et la formation de l'école. Autrement dit, le jour de l'inauguration, nos quatre fondateurs attendaient impatiemment d'entrer dans ce qui allait devenir La référence en matière d'école de Magie. Malheureusement pour eux, l'escalier de l'entrée n'était pas entièrement fini. Il ne restait que quelques pointes à enfoncer pour stabiliser l'ouvrage. Salazar, Godric et leurs deux charmantes collègues se mirent alors à l'ouvrage. Ils enchantèrent en passant leurs outils par le sort suivant :

« Que l'ouvrage achevé par nos efforts

Marque notre union à travers le temps.

A moins que nous ayons tord

Il sera éternel et par le sang

Versé sur nos habits d'or

Scellons sur pointes vices et palents

La promesse qu'il tiendra jusqu'à la mort. »

J'entends d'ici les rires et les moqueries. « Comment ? Nos grands fondateurs se seraient-ils amusés à pareille sottise ? »

Et bien oui ! Ce n'est pas une promesse solennelle, seulement un moyen de rire : ils étaient sincèrement convaincus que l'escalier ne tiendrait au passage d'une seule rentrée d'élèves. Ils eurent bien tort…

Bref, je vous l'ai déjà dit, cette pointe n'était pas comme les autres. Elle avait été tenue par un de nos grands sorciers. Mais c'était la dernière dans ce cas. Toutes les autres avaient-elles aussi péri dans les mais de premières années peu méticuleux…

Autrement dit, l'entrée de Poudlard était devenue un joyeux bordel, car plus personne n'osait marcher sur cet escalier produisant des bruits bizarres…

Personne ? Pardonnez-moi. Personne, excepté Albus Dumbledore. Il était, en effet, le seul à continuer cet escalier, surnommé affectueusement par nos condisciples sorciers de « casse-gueule de la mort ». Car si personne n'était passé alors à travers, c'est ce que tout le monde redoutait…

Le 25 décembre, il neigea sur Poudlard. Rien de bien méchant, mais nous pouvions alors observer un magnifique manteau blanc immaculé recouvrir l'ensemble du parc, et une épaisse couche de gel sur le lac permettait de rêver à une après-midi tout en patinage, triple boucle piquée et compagnie. Tout le monde était joyeux. Oubliées les querelles entre maisons. Oubliée cette ordure de Voldemort.

Bref, il n'y aurait pas eu cette jolie nappe blanche, on se serait cru au printemps.

Mais pas pour Albus Dumbledore. Il boudait.

Il boudait parce que c'était la première année que Rosemerta ne lui envoyait pas sa traditionnelle bouteille de whiskey pur feu du très bon cru des Old Heads Of Kinsale. De plus, il n'avait même pas pu embêter Rogue ce matin. Le terrible Maître des potions était venu directement dans son bureau lui apporter quatre kilos de friandises, avec un sourire tout sauf snapien.

Albus était contrarié : on avait modifié sa petite routine, et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

Il reçut alors un hibou de Mme Rosemerta :

« Cher Albus,

Tout d'abord, joyeux noël !

Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas vous avoir apporté directement votre cadeau habituel à votre bureau. Par contre, il est actuellement posé sur le coin du comptoir, à la vue de tous, et il ne tient qu'à vous de venir le chercher,

Bien à vous

Rosemerta. »

Albus était joyeux ! Enfin, sa petite routine revenait.

Alors qu'il sortait de son bureau, il surprit la conversation de quelques septièmes années, cachées dans un coin sombre.

« … alors comme ça le polynectar a bien marché ?

- C'était nickel. Tu aurais du voir sa tête. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire.

- Le vieux fou ne pourra pas s'empêcher d'y faire référence. La tronche de Snape à ce moment sera sûrement fendard… »

Et voilà qui expliquait l'énigme du sourire non-snapien.

Cette journée allait être en vérité magnifique.

Du moins, c'était parti pour.

Mais ce que tout le monde redouté depuis le 1er septembre se produisit alors.

On ne sait que trop comment les événements se sont déroulés. Albus Dumbledore, tout guilleret, en voulant rejoindre Pré au Lard à pied, descendit par le vieil escalier. Ce fut le troisième marche qui lâcha la première. Le directeur voulu se rattraper sur la quatrième mais celle-ci céda à nouveau. En désespoir de cause, il tenta le tout pour le tout pour atteindre la cinquième, d'apparence plus solide, mais l'escalier ne lui laissa pas le temps de vérifier cette impression.

Les élèves ont tous été unanimes. Ils ont vu le directeur voler dans les airs avant de s'écraser sur les dalles humides et enneigées du hall d'entrée. Un fou rire nerveux général se déclancha. L'hilarité fut parfaite. On vit même Snape esquissait un sourire – le vrai Snape cette fois-ci.

Cela ne tenait pas seulement de la – magnifique, au passage – prestation d'Albus Dumbledore – elle aurait gagné dans une émission télévisuelle type « gags et boulettes ». Dans cette chute malencontreuse, la robe du sorcier respecté avait souffert, et il ne restait plus que des lambeaux - je ne doute pas qu'ils seront à la mode l'année prochaine. Mais nous avons pu tous admirer le magnifique caleçon avec des Teddy animés.

La preuve que le Directeur était soit un génie, soit un malade mental à stade avancé était là. Bien entendu, ce fut la première solution qui fut proposée.

Mais il ne demeura pas moins que cette fabuleuse gamelle fut inscrite dans la Grande Histoire de Poudlard – avec photo à l'appui. En effet, un jeune élève, ayant reçu comme cadeau de Noël un magnifique appareil photo version sorcier, testa son cadeau pile au moment où Albus Dumbledore effectuait un magnifique vol plané, les quatre fers en l'air.

C'est ainsi que fut immortalisé Albus Dumbledore, Teddy animés compris. Et nous ne pouvons pas dire que cette réputation serait totalement usurpée. Je trouve qu'elle colle plutôt bien à la personnalité du Directeur.

Mais l'histoire ne se finit pas là.

L'escalier avait donc définitivement rendu l'âme. Et Dumbledore n'était pas dans une tenue très digne de son poste. Tout naturellement, on lui trouva un costume de Père Noël – « c'est toujours mieux que rien », et tous les élèves se mirent à l'ouvrage pour reconstruire cet escalier de malheur – ou disons plutôt de bonheur, vu la décharge d'énergie positive qu'il donna.

L'escalier était donc de mèche… avec qui ? Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un puisse un jour nous répondre.

* * *

Le prochain thème sera " Fichu Peeves !"

A bientôt.

**Eryn Collins** ( ancien pseudo : smitty de funkadelik )


End file.
